Douglas Sloan
Douglas J. Sloan served as a producer, writer, director, and actor on various television shows and movies, such as Power Rangers, Big Bad Beetleborgs, and VR Troopers. Career ''Power Rangers'' He is probably best known for his work on the former, serving as a writer, director, and supervising producer until leaving the show about halfway through Power Rangers: Turbo in 1997. He was very popular with the fanbase, until Turbo and many say his worst idea prior to Turbo was the first part of There's No Business Like Snow Business. He went on to eventually find himself at Disney, where he worked on several TV movies (the most well-known of which was Johnny Tsunami) and, following Disney's acquisition of the Power Rangers franchise, was later selected for another tour of duty with the series as co-executive producer (with Ann Austen) for 2003's Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. He stayed on for another year (2004's Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) before leaving the show (along with Austen). Sloan stated prior to his departure he would not be returning to Power Rangers. Jackie Marchand has said Sloan used to give writers some footage to work from and asked for several concepts based on that, and allowed writers to make up their own stories. Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 09:55 to 13:14 Writing credits *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers **''A Pig Surprise'' **''Crystal of Nightmares'' **''To Flea or Not to Flee'' **''On Fins and Needles'' **''Mighty Morphin' Mutants'' **''Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park'' **''Two for One'' **''A Monster of Global Proportions'' **''Goldar's Vice-Versa'' **''A Reel Fish Story'' **''Storybook Rangers'' **''Final Face-Off'' **''A Ranger Catastrophe'' **''A Different Shade of Pink'' **''A Chimp in Charge'' **''Rangers in Reverse'' **''Climb Every Fountain'' *''Power Rangers Zeo'' **''A Zeo Beginning'' **''There's No Business Like Snow Business'' **''A Golden Homecoming'' **''Good as Gold'' *''Power Rangers Turbo'' **''Shift Into Turbo'' **''Cars Attacks'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' **''Prelude to a Storm'' **''Thunder Strangers''-Part 3 **''Return of Thunder''-Part 1, Part 2 and Part 4 **''Shimazu Returns'' **''General Deception''-Part 2 **''Down and Dirty'' **''Storm Before the Calm''-Part 1 *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' **''Day of the Dino''-Part 1 **''Wave Goodbye'' **''White Thunder'' **''The Missing Bone'' **''A Star Is Torn'' **''A Ranger Exclusive'' **''Thunder Storm'' **''House of Cards'' **''Thunder Struck''-Part 1 *''VR Troopers'' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' Directing credits *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' **''I'm Dreaming of a White Ranger'' **''A Ranger Catastrophe'' *''Power Rangers Zeo'' **''Mr. Billy's Wild Ride'' **''There's No Business Like Snow Business'' **''Scent of a Weasel'' **''The Lore of Auric'' **''The Ranger Who Came in from the Gold'' *''Power Rangers Turbo'' **''Shift Into Turbo'' *''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' **''Copy That'' **''Triassic Triumph'' **''A Star Is Torn'' *''VR Troopers'' **'' '' Online Community Upon his return, he became heavily active within the Power Rangers community, posting on a fan board under the aliases "nsbigcheese", and later "Dino Dude". Sloan's visits frequently resulted in feedback and strong interaction with the community. Since then, many other cast and crew members have followed. Onscreen appearances Sloan has also appeared onscreen in Power Rangers. He has guest-starred as Kimberly's Uncle Steve, a reporter, and Kimberly's stepfather too. He also voiced Prince Gasket in Power Rangers: Zeo, although he wasn't credited for the role. In the original pilot pitch for VR Troopers, then called Cybertron, Sloan played the father of the main character Adam Steele (PR alum Jason David Frank). Film producer Douglas Sloan has served as executive producer for several made-for-cable original movies for Disney Channel including Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board (for which he also received a WGA award and Humanitas Prize for the script), Princess Protection Program, Minutemen, Dadnapped and Starstruck. Sloan also co-wrote and executive produced the 2010 made-for-cable film The Boy Who Cried Werewolf for Nickelodeon. References External links *Douglas Sloan at Wikipedia * at the Category:Crew Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:Ninja Storm Category:Dino Thunder